I Always Said You Would Come Back to Me
by MeAndMyFavoritePetDog
Summary: When Tom Riddle first laid eyes on her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, they fell in love but in a rage, he killed her. What happens when she comes back? M for lemons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

As Tom Riddle was coming around the corner at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was thinking to him self about how only minutes ago, he had another posse of Slytherins fall to his glory of followers. He hated mud-bloods, and every damned thing about them, he himself was a half blood, but never the less, he hated them and wanted to destroy every single one of them.

As he was continued his walk, he happened to look up. And that was the moment Tom Riddle saw her. Now, Tom had seen many beautiful woman, but none like her, she was absolutely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair with spiral curls, she had olive skin, and the most memorizing green eyes he had ever laid eyes on, the light seem to hit her eyes just right. She had beautiful natural red lips, and very white teeth.

"My god." He whispered to himself, but also inside his head, something else said, "She is just a woman Tom, sure she is beautiful, but she could bring down everything you created and worked for." Right before he was going to tare his eyes away from her, she cut her eyes up at him.

He froze, stood stiff. He felt electricity course through his veins at the site of her. Her eyes met his, he did not dare look away, nor did she. He could hear his heart beating, as well as she could feel her own.

Then, Professor Dumbledore tugged her arm, and she hesitated for a moment, not wanting to loose this feeling she was having looking at the strange boy across the lawn, then went along with the Professor.

At that moment, Tom knew she was his, she belonged to him. No man would get to her, touch her, or hurt her. He would kill a man on the spot if he tried. Pureblood or not, she was still solely _his. _And soon, they met, and fell in love. Soon after, they got married, and after a while, she got pregnant, and soon found out about him becoming the Dark Lord. While he was gone, she packed her things, and while she was walking out the door, he came home and saw her leaving. "I don't want our child in _this_ life Tom." She said bluntly. Her words hurt him deeply, then he changed his sadness to anger, he used the torture spell on her many times, she pleaded him to stop, that he was killing her, and _their_ child, but he didn't care. He was so angry, he couldn't see past his rage, or anything else for that matter. So then, he ended her life. Then, moments after her body fell to the floor, he put a curse on her. The curse was, she was to be reborn, and come back to him. The only problem was, he did not specify the date for her to rise again. And that, is when Tom Riddle really became, Lord Voldemort. This story is based during the same time Harry Potter was in Hogwarts. This takes place during his 6th year. This is Victoria and Tom's love story. .


	2. Chapter 1

**Scarlett's POV**

Scarlett, please come down here once your done getting dressed." My mother said, sounding quite worried if I do say so myself.

"What? Oh yeah, coming." I replied.

I already knew what they were going to talk to me about, they did not want me to go to the Hogwarts, a wizardry school in Europe, things about the school there, and I was way far to advanced for the school I was attending currently in America.

Before I went downstairs, I checked my reflection in the mirror. I had long blond curly hair, I always admired my curls because they always stayed perfectly in place. I had somewhat olive skin, I just tan very easy, I wasn't very tall, but a good enough height. And I had almond shaped emerald green eyes. I always got complements on them, though I never understood why.

"Scarlett, please, we do not have all day." My mom said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Mom, geez, if you insist on yelling please warn me before." I said sarcastically, which always rubbed her the wrong way.

I walked down my stairs, and into my living room, and saw my Father sitting down there. Though, they are not my real parents, I was adopted as a child but they are still my mom and dad and I love them more than life its self.

" You called?" I said with sarcasm, I use that often actually.

"Yes, well." My father said before rubbing his temples like he always does when he is stressed, or something is deeply bothering him," What is wrong with the wizarding school you attend now?" He asked, clearly not wanting me to go.

"Dad, you know I am way smarter than the curriculum they are teaching me now." I stated."I know, its just so far." He said.

"Daddy." I said before walking over him and kissing his hand," I will be fine.

"Maria?" He said," I think she is ready."

"That's what I've told you for months now Steve." She said.

They looked at each other for quite some time until he looked at me and said," Go and pack your things."

"Oh my god!" I said smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you guys, I love you so much!" I said, excitement clearly in my voice.

I went and packed my things, and headed off for Hogwarts, Of course, I would becoming late in the year, but it didn't matter, as long as I was out of that shit hole school I was in. Before I knew it, my parents had the floo powder in there hands, and I used a spell to shrink my suitcase into pocket size and we left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Toms POV**

Toms dream/ Flashback.

_I had been watching her for weeks now, the way her fell along her back, the way she moved when she walked, her smile," My god." I said, remembering her smile, epically that one time she smiled at him. "Get a grip Tom." I said in my mind. _

_As I continued to walk around the corridors, making sure nobody was out past curfew, and of course, thinking about my Victoria. When I saw her walking around, holding books, and a bag of some sort. She was clearly not watching where she was going, and ran right into to me, knocking me down. The contact from out skin touching was amazing, almost more that I could handle._

"_I am so sorry." She said," Merlin, I can never get used to her beautiful voice, epically when its speaking to me." I said to myself. _

"_That's okay. It happens." I said, giving her a smirk._

"_Does this mean you are going to turn me in?" She said, and giving a half smile, did she know what she did to a man? I wonder if she did._

"_Well.. I um." I said, contemplating whether or not to turn her in or not._

"_Since your new here, I guess I will let it slip." Then she gave me a smile that made me go weak in the knees, her green eyes met mine, I never wanted to look away. Ever._

"_Thank you uh.. I hate to say that I do not know your name." She said sweetly, her eyes still locked with mine._

"_Its Tom, Tom Riddle." I said, reaching my hand out to hers, praying to Merlin she would take it._

"_Well, Tom." She said, just hearing my name escape her lips almost threw me over the edge, I want to ask her to say my name again, but I held my tongue._

"_Victoria, Victoria Dawson." She said, placing her hand in mine, and immediately I felt a burning sensation where her hand was._

"_Nice to meet you Tom." She said with a smile, then walked away._

"_My Victoria." . I whispered, thinking of her delicate skin," Oh how I would want it on mine." I thought," I seriously cant be thinking this, she is just a woman." I thought again," But I do. I do want her so bad, what if she does not feel the same." I thought again, sighing at the thought," I have claimed her as mine, and mine she will be." I smirked that. As I continued my walk, I heard a woman scream, so I began running incase in the rare chance it could be my Victoria._

_I could feel my heart beating as I was running, fear coursing through my veins at the thought she might be hurt. _

"_Please get off me, someone help me!." She screamed," I am going to kill who ever is hurting her, I was determined._

_I turned the corner to see none other that Gaston Black was on top of her, holding her down, and kissing her neck. She had tears streaming down her face, she was squirming against him, but he was far to strong. _

"_You little bitch, you tease me all day and now you don't want me." He said smacking her in the face hard._

"_Let her go Black." I snarled at him._

"_Why should I Riddle, what's she to you, she is just a worthless whore." He said before punching her, knocking her unconscious. _

_I ran over to him, I pinned him against the wall and started to choke him._

"_I could do it you know, end the pathetic excuse that you claim to be your life, I wanna watch the light leave your eyes." I said, watching his eyes turn from anger to fear. _

"_Now Black, you don't take away what isn't ours." I said, then the concern for my Victoria came rushing back to me, and I let him go._

"_Dumbledore will be aware of your actions in the morning Black." I said._

"_And if I were you.. I would watch your back." I stated._

_I looked over to her, laying on the ground, I picked her up and began to carry her to an empty classroom. She would more than likely get into trouble with Dumbledore if I took her to the hospital wing, I could hear them now," You had no right to be out of bed past cerfew Miss Dawson." I could see her face in tears from the memory._

_I laid her down on the desk and inspected the wounds on her face and legs. I healed them, and also erased the memory of Black attempting rape on her, all she would remember in the morning was meeting me last night, and she would wake up in her bed like nothing ever happened._

_I had an overwhelming urge to kiss where Black had hit her, and I did. I immediately felt sparks where my lips were on her skin._

"_Merlin." I thought._

_I began carrying her up to her dorm, I laid her on her bed, and tucked her in, and I sat there for awhile, just stroking her long blonde hair, looking at her perfect face. After maybe a hour or so, I kissed her forehead, trying not to wake her up and walked out of her dorm. _

"_Beautiful." I thought to myself as I was leaving, she was so beautiful._

**Dream/Flashback over.**

I awoke covered in sweat, I abruptly sat up. Remembering my dream, every damned detail. I covered my face with my hands and began to weep.I found myself doing this since the night she died, the night I killed her, my love. My wife.. "Oh Victoria." I whispered between sobs. I slammed my fist down on the pillow," When will you come back to me? I will wait till the day the world ends if it means seeing your beautiful face again." I thought to myself, than laid back down, and cried silently until I fell back asleep, only to dream about her again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Scarlett's POV**

My parents and I were told by Dumbledore to wait here in Hogsmede for him to take us into the castle. We waited for maybe a minute and a half before I heard him say," Mrs. And Mr. King?" Then my parents turned around before I did, and for some reason, Dumbledore looked shocked, like he had seen a ghost as soon as he saw my face.

"Victoria?" He asked in disbelief, concern written all over the poor old mans face.

"Oh no, my names Scarlett, Scarlett King." I said with a smile, he still looked shocked.

"I should have know he would do this." Dumbledore muttered under his breath, frustration written all over his face.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, genially confused.

"Oh nothing, you just looked familiar for a moment, that's all." He said with a smile, I already liked this man.

"Well, very nice to meet you Ms. Scarlett King." He said with another smile.

"Nice to meet you Headmaster Dumbledore." I said with a smirk.

"Well, lets get going, shall we?" He said before he linked his arm with mine and we abraded into the castle.

As I walked in, everyone looked at me like I was eye candy, this also happened in America too, I never understood why though.

"And here we are." He said, I was in complete and total awe. It was beautiful, I could hardly take it all in. It was all just.. "So amazing." I whispered under my breath, Dumbledore obviously heard me, so he smirked.

"This way to my office." He said leading my parents and I.

We walked into his office and I immediately took it into my mind to compare my old Headmaster's office to this one. It was much, much larger by a long run.

"Geez." I said, "This place is just full of surprises." I said smiling.

"Yes, yes it is, just yesterday, I walked into a room I had never seen before and once I went looking for it again today, it wasn't there." He said, then winking at me.

"Lets take a look here." He said looking at my previous marks from my former school.

"My my." He said," You're a very bright young girl Ms. King." He said smiling.

"Thank you Headmaster." I said.

"This is very impressive, oh and how old are you again?" He asked.

"Sixteen." I told him.

"Ahh, then you would be a sixth year here." He said.

"Oh." I said, having the slightest idea what he was talking about.

Once he explained everything to me, it all made sense.

"Now, lets get you sorted." He said with a smile, He pulled out a large brown hat, and it began to make small conversation with Dumbledore.

"Ah, fresh meat I see." The brown hat said, I did not know what to say so I just smiled.

"You're a very pretty thing, I almost thought you were.." He did not finish because Dumbledore poked the hat very hard, which I thought was odd.

"Well, lets get this started." Dumbledore said with a smile.

He sat me down on a chair, and placed the sorting hat on top of my head.

"Now now, lets see here, I think, well, oh yes, definitely, SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted, and Dumbledore smiled," I thought you would end up being in that house." He said.

"Now, say your goodbyes, and I am going to have one of the Slytherin prefects to take you to your dormitories.

"I love you dear, study hard this year, but make sure to have fun and make this a learning experience." My mother said before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks mom, I love you too." I said with a smile, making sure she did not start to cry here, god not here.

"Have fun sweetheart, we will miss you darling. " My father said before also pulling me into a hug.

"I love you both." I said before Dumbledore dismissed them.

"Now, Ms. King, I have sent Draco Malfoy to assist you to your dorm." Dumbledore said. "He will be here any moment now, I have a meeting to attend too, just wait here until he gets here, if you need anything, you know where to come." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you headmaster." I said smiling.

So I waited for a couple of minutes until a tall boy with platinum hair and a handsome face came through the door.

"Sorry I was late. I had to.." He did not finish his sentence because he looked at me, he started at me, looking dumbfounded for a moment.

"It cant be you, can it?" He asked me.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" I said, I had no idea why everyone had been acting this way towards me today, like they knew me or something.

"Your American?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, still confused, he looked as confused as I was, so I guess I did not look _that_ dumb.

" Here, come with me, I need you to meet some one, Ms?" He said, obviously not knowing my name.

"King, Scarlett King." I said.

"Well Scarlett King, your one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said. "So first, he looks at me like I am the walking dead, and now he is hitting on me?" I thought to myself as we began walking.

"Oh, thanks." I said, still really confused.

We walked in silence for a bit until he told me to stop. "Wait here love." He said, his voice trembled a little bit, like he was afraid of something.

"Alright.." I said, "I wish I knew what was going on." I thought to myself," Were all British people this odd?" I mentally asked myself, I found my self doing that often lately.

So I waited for a minute, not daring to wander off, lord only knows where I would end up. This castle is just so large.

"Here." He said, picking up my bag." Let me help you with this." He said. And he led me into a room with a older man, he looked very similar to the boy who was holding my bag.

As I walked in, the man sitting in the chair sat up and started choking on his drink.

"Merlin's beard child, It is _you._" He said, looking as shocked as the boy was next to him.

"I knew it was her as soon as I saw her Father." The younger boy said..

"Hush Draco." He said.

"Now my dear my dear.. What age is she Draco?" The older man asked.

"Sixteen." I said, before Draco could answer. I was having this odd sensation to be as rude as I could to this man, but I swallowed my pride, and was nice as possible, "I really should not make enemies my first day." I thought to myself.

The older man surveyed me for a moment and then said to the younger boy in a hushed tone, "Draco, we can be back on his good side now, we do not have to suffer any longer, do you know have the slightest idea what this means for me, for _us_ Draco?" He said shaking the boys shoulder.

"Er, Kinda." He said, then the older man grew a sneer very quickly on his face and released the younger boys shoulders. "I guess his name is Draco." I said to myself.

"Well, we will speak later Draco, be gone with you."

"But first." He said before Draco took my hand and led me out of there.

"How can a man like the Dark Lord, could have a woman like _her_, I mean my god, she is breath taking." He said with a smile, I avoided eye contact and looked at the floor.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

" I mean just look at those emerald green eyes." He said, then cuffed my chin and pulled my face to look up at his, I wanted to retaliate and spit in his face.

"You truly are something." He said, still with his smirk on his face, then he let my face go, and Draco pulled me out of there.

"Your not safe here," he said as we arrived at my dorm.

"Why? Why is everyone acting so weird towards me?" I asked.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that love." He said," But, if you need to talk, I'm always here." He said with a genuine smile.

"Uh, oh okay, thanks." I said smiling back, but still very confused at the same time. I had so many questions, but I was to tired to ask.

"Good night Scarlett." He said.

"Good night Draco." I replied. "I guess I have my first friend here." I said to myself with a smirk.

I walked into my dorm, and saw that it was empty, "I guess I don't have a roommate." I said to myself before I practically threw myself onto the bed, and sleep hit me almost instantly. That night I dreamt of a man, he was tall, he had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, I dream about this man often, I always have, even as a kid. I kept having the same dream recently about how he kissed me in the hallway, one very similar to the one here at Hogwarts, His name was Tom, Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Toms POV**

I awoke as normal, but for some reason, throughout the day, Lucius Malfoy kept smiling at me, and smirking to himself all day. I really have no idea what he could be happy about, I was forcing his only son to kill someone for his own foolish actions, and still he had a smirk on his face.

" Malfoy, _why_ do you insist on smiling at me all the time, would you like to share what your reason for being so happy is?" I asked, I had hardly any sleep last night, so therefore, I was in no position to _crucio _him today but, I was incredibly irritable. He smiled at me and then said, "My Lord, may I have a word?"

I said nothing, I just rose from the breakfast table, and walking into one if his private offices.

"Malfoy." I said, very curious to know why he kept smiling like a fool.

"My Lord, a new student has come to Hogwarts." He said, then his grin got bigger.

"And?" I snapped, if he really dragged me in here to tell me this, I might feel up to tourching him today.

" Its _her, _It is Victoria, just like you said would happen, she has returned, looking more beautiful than the portrait you showed me, if I do say so myself." He said.

I felt my knees go week. I could hardly stand up, my heart was beating so fast, I her memory flooded my mind. I closed my eyes at the thought.

"Are you sure?" I said bardley above a whisper, I know how much of a fool I looked like right now, but I really did not care.

"Yes My Lord, Isn't it wonderful, she is back!" He said, still smiling," If he only knew." I thought, My Victoria, in my arms again, the thought sent tears down my disfigured face. My love was returning to me..

"Bring her here." I said, just below a whisper.

"Yes My Lord." He said.

We looked at each other for a moment and then he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

"My Victoria." I said, feeling my heart flutter, just thinking about her coming back to me. Then I thought about our daughter, Alexandra Maria Riddle. She would have been beautiful no doubt. I always felt a connection with her through Victoria, She would sing to Alexandra at night when she thought I wasn't home. I would just go and stand outside the door, and listen to her. She loved her so much, then I ended it, her precious life. But this is my chance of possible redemption, and a new life with the woman I love.

**Flashback.**

"_Tom.. I cant except this! It is breath taking!" Victoria said, looking at the diamond necklace I had just placed on her. _

"_It was my mothers, it was the one thing she left me with." I said._

"_Tom. This is.." Before she could finish I put my finger to her lips._

"_Just tell me you love it and give me a smile, that's all I need in life." I told her, looking down on her, holding her hand._

"_Tom.. This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." She said. Her smile got me every time._

"_Well.. I also have something else for you, meet me on the astronomy tower tonight at eight?" I asked her._

"_Of course." She said before standing on her tiptoes and brushing her soft lips against my cheek," Thank you." She whispered, then walked away, as I watched her walk away from me, I get this sadness when she is not around. It gets worse by the day, so I spend as much time with her as I can._

_By eight, I was already on top of the tower, she soon followed._

_She ran and jumped in my arms, which I was not expecting, then quickly closed the gap between our mouths, no matter how many times Victoria and I kissed, I still get the same feeling as I did the first time, a sweet burning sensation ignites between us, and fire and passion ripples through my body._

_In between kissed, I slid the diamond earrings into her palm._

"_Tom, I.." Before she could object, I kissed her again, she tore her lips away from mine for a moment, and looked up at with her big green eyes, she squeezed my hand and put one hand in mine, and her other hand to rest on my cheek._

"_I love you Tom." She said. Those words that she spoke, were the three most beautiful words I had ever heard anyone say, I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. No other human had ever shown me such affection, disregarding the group of Slytherin whores that I used to use weekly before my Victoria came._

"_I love you Victoria." I said, knowing every single word I had just said, was the truth, she is so precious to me, and I would love her till the day I die. I knew I would the first time I saw her._

"_Don't ever stop holding me." She said, looking up at me, and giving me one of her half smiles, her eyes also had tears in them._

"_I have no intention of letting such a thing happen, as long as im around, you will never feel pain, just happiness. I want to make you the happiest woman alive, because you deserve that Victoria." I said, feeling the tears streaming down my face._

"_How can you make me more happy than I am now Tom?" She asked, and smiled and squeezed my hand again._

"_I love you Victoria." I said, kissing her forehead._

"_I love you too my dear." She replied, lightly kissing my lips._

_Then we laid down, her head was on my chest, and she was drawing circles on my stomach. My hand was brushing her long blond hair. She looked up at me, and her lips were inches from mine and she said," You are so perfect Tom, I love you so much." Then she connected our lips, and running her fingers through my hair. I pulled apart and whispered," Your beautiful my love." Then began lightly kissing her neck._

**Flashback over.**

My hands were shaking, and tears were making there way down my face.

"My Victoria." I said, smiling, knowing my love is returning to me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Scarlett's POV**

I had been at Hogwarts for several weeks now, and become very good friends with Draco Malfoy, he might seem like a ass hole a lot but, on the inside he was hurting, he would never tell me why, he always said something along the lines of," I have to do it, he will kill me if I don't." I never knew exactly what to say, so I just patted his shoulder and told him it would be okay.

"Well, enough about my problems." Draco said in the Library," Lets go out tonight." He said.

"And do what?" I asked.

"Go out somewhere nice?" He said.

"Alright." I said," and where do you suggest we go too?" I asked.

"The Hogshead love, at 9." He said, then he helped me up and walked away.

As he was walking away I heard someone from me say," Date with Draco tonight hmm?" I turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing behind me, her arms crossed and looking angry. She seems to think Draco is in love with her, when he truly cant stand her. He even said," _Pansy is willing to spread her legs anytime I need her to, and I'm_ _a man, I have needs." _

I snapped back to reality and looked back at the girl.

"Oh no, its not a date. I assure you." I said.

"It better not be, just because your.. _pretty, _does not mean you have the right to take anyone's boyfriend my the drop of a hat!" She said, sounding angry now.

"Listen, you have no right to be a downright bitch." I snapped back," I had no intentions of steeling your precious Draco from you, so get off your high horse." I said.

She walked very close to my face and whispered," I would watch your back if I were you King." She must have been attempting to sound scary, but she did not faze me one bit.

"That was a pretty pathetic attempt of a threat Pansy." I said, just messing with her mind.

"Oh that was not a threat King, that was a promise." She hissed, then walked off.

I stood there for a moment, thinking about what just happened. Then I shrugged my shoulders, and went on about my merry way.

"Miss Dawson., I mean Miss King." Professor Slughorn said.

"Yes professor?" I said.

"Please come in my office, we need to have a uh _talk._" He said, sounding very nervous.

"Of course Professor." I said, walking into his office.

"Oh, sit down please." He said, offering his chair to me, I sat down and looked at my shoes, not having the slightest idea why I was here.

"Miss King, now stay with me, this may sound odd. But do you remember memories that you don't feel were yours?" He asked me, I had to think for a minute. Then I remembered the dreams I used to have. About the girl that looked like me, but was not me.

"Yes." I said.

"That's what I thought, oh you poor girl, your are in danger. You need to leave the premises immediately." He said, I looked at him, very confused if I might add. He gave me a sympathetic look, then grabbed my hand.

"Your not safe here Scarlett." He said. I looked at the older man, and just shook my head.

"How am I..?" And before I could finish, Dumbledore came in and interjected our conversation.

"Horace." Dumbledore said harshly.

"Albus, I was only trying to.." He said before Dumbledore cut him off.

"Its fate Horace, we cannot change _fate_." He said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Come on Miss King." Dumbledore said, helping me up and leading me out of Slughorn's office.

"Miss King." Dumbledore said," Please go back to your dormitories, you have the day off." He said.

I walked up to my dorm and laid down. I thought about what Slughorn had said. Then I fell asleep.

I did not have a dream this time, which I found odd. Then I woke myself up by falling off the bed, which I did often.

I glanced at my clock, it was already eight." I probably should start getting ready." I thought to myself.

I got in the shower, I washed my long hair, and my body. And got out.

I wrapped a towel around myself and went to pick out an outfit. Draco had said we were going somewhere nice. So I picked out a little red dress, I loved this dress because it made me have curves in all the right places.

I used a drying spell on my hair, then right after that, used a charm to make my curls more spiral. I lightly sprayed on some perfume, and put on some black heels, and left.

I walked out of the castle, and met immediately saw Draco standing there.

"Wow, you look beautiful, as always." He said smiling.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself." I said.

" I try. Shall we get going?" He asked, linking his arm with mine, and we continued to walk. We went on a back road of some sort.

"Draco where are we.." I said before he put his finger to my lips.

"Its better if you don't talk." He said, looking away. I was really confused, but I thought nothing of it. Then the carriage stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Scarlett, I am truly sorry about this." He said, giving me a sympathetic look, then I felt someone yank me out of the carriage and knock me on the ground, I looked up to see Draco's father Lucius Malfoy standing over me.

"Such a pity this girl might.. Never see the light of day again." He said. I felt the hot tears come sprinting out of my eyes.

"Well done Draco." Said Lucius, Draco just looked at the ground.

"I trusted you Draco!" I screamed, then Lucius grabbed my by the back of the hair.

"You my dear, are not only going to be my saving grace, but many others as well." He said, I just glared at him, and spit in his face.

" , Tsk." He said, "That was very naughty Victoria." He said, I looked continued to glare at him.

"My name is Scarlett." I said, then he mocked me.

"No my dear, to the dark lord you _are_ Victoria." He said, then smiled. I felt like I was going to be sick, I had heard about the dark lord, the horrible things he had done to defenseless and innocent people because of there blood status.

"You sick fuck." I snarled, and then he slowly walked back over to me, and slapped me very hard in the face.

"Maybe after the dark lords done with you, I might claim you as my own personal whore." He said with a evil smirk.

"You keep thinking that, you sadistic bastard." I screamed, then he picked up, and threw me over his shoulder, I screamed as loud as I could.

"You foolish girl!" He yelled, then laughed," Do you not realize that no one can hear you?" As soon as he said that he threw me into another carriage, and took my wand away.

I felt light headed, my face hurt from where he had hit me earlier, I lightly touched it, then began to cry again.. I just wanted to go home. I looked up to see that we had pulled up to the gates of the largest mansion I had ever seen.

"You like it?" Lucius said, I just glared at him.

"Your disgusting." I snarled at him, he pretended to be hurt.

As soon as we came to a stop, he pulled me out of the carriage and pulled me by the hair into what I was only assuming was his home.

"Narsissa." He said to a beautiful small blonde woman, who gave me a sympathetic look. I actually felt really safe when she was around.

"Go tell the dark lord our.. Guest of honor has arrived." He said, she glared at him, then looked at me again, and gave me a sad look.

After a minute of standing there, I heard the woman say," Bring her here Lucius."

He very forcefully pushed me through his house and met the woman at the bottom of the stairs, he practically threw me into her arms.

As soon as he left, she pulled my face up to look at hers.

"Are you alright dear? she asked, genially concerned. I just felt hot tears come running down my face again.

"My gods, you poor child." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"If… _he_ hurts you, please come and tell me." She said, and gently took my hand and led me up the stairs. Then Lucius was standing there, and once again, forcefully grabbed me from Narsissa, and started taking me down the hall. I could hear Narsissa say," Be gentle Lucius, she is just a child!."

I looked back, and gave her a weak smile and turned my head to hear Lucius Malfoy banging on someones door.

I heard the door slowly open only to see something I would never had expected to see, and he had the same reaction that I did, just without the screaming, his face was terrifying, but also made me very calm at the same time. I felt so light headed, then the world faded out, and all I saw was darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Tom's POV**

My heart dropped, I had seen her. She held my gaze for a moment I looked into her emerald eyes, and I felt my heart flutter, I swear I saw her smirk, and then she collapsed. I caught her head right before it hit the floor, then slammed the door in Lucius's face and carried her over to my bed.

"Victoria." I whispered, burying my face in her neck, I felt the tears start to run down my face.

"Victoria." I love you so much, Im so sorry." I kept repeating this to her for quite sometime, rocking her back in fourth. She was so beautiful, as I was observing her face, I appeared like someone had brutally beaten her, she had bruises from head to toe. I kissed each one, then thought about how Lucius probably put so much fear in her. I never meant for him to _kidnap_ her, I wanted him to simply take her here.

"Im going to kill him." I thought, then looked down to her, he must have hit her very hard, I could see tears stained down her pale skin.

I held her for a little while more, rocking her back and fourth, running my fingers through her hair. I loved her so much, then I laid my head down on her chest and began to cry again, very hard.

"My Victoria, forgive me, please." I whispered in between sobs.

After maybe another hour went by, I realized why she had passed out. It was my appearance. I slowly laid her down and got up to look in a mirror. I had no nose, and my eyes were red. "My gods." I said, observing how horrible I looked.

I walked over to my personal potions cabinet, and looked through the potions. Before Potter destroyed me, I had full intention of changing my appearance back. But, I had been so busy recently, it hadn't crossed my mind.

I found the potion, I took decided to smell it, it had a horrible aroma.

"Eh." I said, taking the potion into my mouth, and gulping it down.

I immediately felt a tingling sensation all over my body. I fell to the floor shaking and convulsing, this lasted for maybe 2 minutes.

Once the sensations stopped, I walked over to a mirror. I looked identical to when I was 17. I smiled at this, and walked over to my Victoria, she was starting to wakeup, I rushed to her side as she slowly opened her eyes. I held back tears as she looked at me, her eyes were so beautiful, as well as everything else for that matter.

"Where am I?" She asked lazily. I turned my head, from her gaze, feeling a hot tear run down my face at the sound of her voice, I wanted to hold her and kiss her and let her know how much I loved her.

I turned my head to look at her again, she looked at me with big innocent eyes. I felt a smile creep up on my face.

"Your at Malfoy Manor." I said.

"Who are you?" She asked," You look _so_ familiar." She said raising an eyebrow, she reached her hand out to touch my face, once she did. I felt the electricity ripple through me, and a single tear fell down my face. She must have taken notice to this, because she wiped it away.

"I _know_ you." She said in a half whisper, running her thumb over my face, and I closed my eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked, then I completely realized that she is American, which threw me off guard, but her voice was even more beautiful than before.

I opened my eyes to look at her, her green eyes were sparkling looking at me, she was absolutely flawless.

"Tom Riddle.?" I forced myself to say, I was still holding back tears at this point.

"Im Scarlett King." She said, then gave a weak smile, which made me go weak at the knees. She tried to stand up, but she began to fall backwards and I caught her.

"Be easy." I said in a soft voice.

"Thank you." She said, also in a soft voice.

"Let me take you to your room." I said.

"Carry me." She said, I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, then picked her up bridal style, and I felt spark pass through me and I knew she felt it too because she looked up at me with big and innocent eyes.

"Thank you." She said, laying her head on my chest and her hand was also on my chest.

" Your so.. Familiar." She said, looking at me, I said nothing and just looked down at her.

"Why am I here.. Tom." She said, and hearing my name escape her lips was the most magnificent sound I had ever heard, I loved her so much.

"Say it again." I said.

"Say what again?" She asked.

"My name, say It again.. Please." I needed to hear it one more time, to make sure this was real.

"Tom." She said, looking me dead in the eye, we stayed like this for a moment until Lucius came in and said," My Lord, Do you need anything?" He said then noticed my appearance change, his mouth gaped open," My Lord?" He asked, not believing that this was really me.

I could have killed him at this moment, he interrupted mine and Victoria.. I mine and Scarlett's moment.

"You're the dark lord?" She said looking up at me, very hurt and angry. I felt the tears run down my face, but I could say nothing. She wiggled out of my arms and fell to the floor.

"Don't try and walk." I said, picking her back up.

"Why are you doing this, why am I here, what do you want with me?" She asked, then tears fell from her face.

"I want to go home, please." She said, I couldn't take seeing her cry, I slowly wiped her tears away and carried her to her room, she tried to wiggle out of my grasp several times, but I held her tightly.

We entered her room. And it was very nice, I had never seen this room before. I slowly laid her onto the bed. She crawled away from me onto the other side.

"Please, Im not here to hurt you." I said softly, she looked at me in disbelief.

"Why should I believe you? You sent that Draco's dad to kidnap me! He beat he senseless!" She said in a whisper. I said nothing and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You lied to me, you said you name was Tom." She said, looking at me, tears falling from her face, without even realizing what I was doing, I reached over and wiped them away, she tensed at my touch.

"It is, I never lied to you Scarlett." I said, her name sounded foreign on my lips, she would _always_ be Victoria to me.

She just stared at me, then slowly laid her head down, then whimpered as she laid down.

"It hurts, so much.." She whispered.

"What hurts?" I asked, concerned.

"Where he.. It doesn't matter." She said, looking at the ground. I grabbed her hand, ready to kill Malfoy at this moment.

"What did he do." I said, it was not a question, I demanded an answer. She looked at me, and tears fell from her face.

"He.. Beat he, badly. Threatened me to become his _own_ personal whore." She said, then began sobbing, without thinking about it, I pulled her into an embrace. She tensed at my touch, then relaxed, I began drawing circles on her back. I hated him for doing this to her.

I held her like that until she fell asleep, once she did. I examined her injuries, she was beat up pretty damn bad. I lightly kissed one of her bruises, and laid her down and tucked her in, then went to find Malfoy.

I walked down the stairs, only to see him still standing in the same spot, with his mouth wide open.

"You hurt her didn't you?" I asked him.

"I only did what you asked me to my Lord." He said, then began trembling.

"_Crucio." _I said, then watched his whole body began to shake, and tears began to fall from his eyes from pain. I did this for at least 15 minutes.

Once I was done, I walked over to him and punched him right in the face, possibly breaking his nose.

"Now, touch her or make her afraid again, it will be death you understand?" I asked very sternly.

"Ye-yes m-my Lord." He said shakily.

"Good, your dismissed." I told him, and he walked away.

I walked to my room, and laid on my bed, and began thinking about her, and how he hurt her, and began to cry. I love her so much, and he hurt what was _mine_. I thought about her smile, her eyes _gods_ her eyes.. Her pale skin and her blonde hair. I rolled over, and pictured her next to me, her hand intertwined with mine, my arms wrapped around her holding her to me.

"Victoria." I whispered, then smiled.

I wanted to look at her one last time, so I slowly crept into her room, and looked at her sleeping form. Her hand was laying right next to her eye, and she was curled up into a ball. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help myself I walked over to her bedside and knelt beside her. "I love you." I whispered, and kissed her hand, and let a tear fall from my eye onto her hand.

"I love you." I whispered again, and intertwined our fingers.


	8. Chapter 7

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding, and my cheek burning, I placed my hand on my head and tried to sit up. I did not recognize where I was. And my head began throbbing again and I made a light moaning noise and heard a male voice say," Easy, you might have a concussion." I looked over to see a boy with jet black hair, deep brown eyes which I thought were most captivating, He appeared to be tall, and he was wearing a light smile on his face. He was _so_ familiar. Then the recent events from the previous night recurred in my mind, and a tear fell from my eyes.

"How are you feeling." The boy said, slowly approaching me, I remembered he said his name was Tom, then remembered he is also the dark lord. I did not understand how the dark lord could be so.. _Attractive, _then I mentally kicked myself for thinking that.

"Just dandy." I said sarcastically, he laughed at that.

"Well, I am glad." He said with a smile, and sat down across from me on the bed. I looked at him for a moment, then began to feel very light headed, I felt my body began to fall backwards until I felt Tom wrap his arm around my back and slowly lay me down.

"I wouldn't do that just yet." He said, looking me right in the eye.

"So tell me about yourself." He asked me, I just looked him right in the eye, he had beautiful eyes.

"I have to keep you awake, if you have a concussion, you cannot go back to sleep." He said, then smiled.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Well, first of all. How old are you?" He asked me.

" Sixteen." I replied," How old are you?" I asked.

"Well technically, Im 69 _but, _Im 17." He said.

"How are you technically 69?" I asked, very confused.

"Lets just say I have lived for a very long time." He said with a smirk.

"Why?" I asked, I felt a very strange connection with this man, and I don't know why.

"Lets just say.. I wanted to live for forever because I was waiting on a certain someone to return." He said, then looked me dead in the eye, then looked down and smiled.

"My head hurts, can I take anything for it?" I asked, I thought my brains were going to explode.

"Yes, and no, your brains are not going to explode." He said with a half smile.

"Shit, he can read my thoughts, just.. Think about nothing." I thought to myself, then I heard him chuckle.

"I don't think thinking about nothing will work." He said, I felt fear course through me.

"What do you want with me." I snapped."I don't want to hurt you Scarlett." He said.

"Why am I here." I asked coldly, he seemed to look hurt from my tone of speaking.

"You will find out in time." He said, avoiding my gaze.

"Please." I said sadly," Please let me leave."

"I cant do that Scarlett." He said, then walked over to me and lightly pushed a hair out of my face. I hated to admit it, but I liked the feeling of his touch, it made me tingle inside. I couldn't reply, I just looked at him for a moment, he kept my gaze, his hand was still in my hair.

"You must be hungry." He said, and snapped me back to reality.

"Not really." I said, which was the truth. I really was not, food was the last thing on my mind. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where am I Tom?" I asked him, he tensed up when I said his name, I almost swore I saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Malfoy Manor." He said.

"Bastard." I whispered, remembering Draco and his father, what they did to me last night.

"Are you alright? I mean emotionally?" He asked, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I guess." I said.

"I assure you, he wont lie another finger on you, as for anyone else for that matter." He said.

"Thank you." I said, and gave him a weak smile. He gave me one back.

"Here is something for your head." He said handing me a potion.

"Its pretty vial and disgusting." He said handing me that bottle.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow."It will make you feel better." He said, I hated taking any form of medicine ever, but since he _was_ the dark lord and might kill me if I don't I did.

"Bottoms up." I said as I looked at him, he smiled at that, the potion was sour and just awful, I gulped it down as fast as I possibly could.

"My god." I said afterwards, the taste still in my mouth.

"Yeah, it does that." He replied," How do you feel now." he asked.

I felt the potion work instantly, I felt so much relief on my head.

"Better." I replied.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked. He smiled," Yes, yes you can." He replied.

"Thank you, good night." I said, and rolled over.

"Good night Scarlett." He said very softly, which made my heart flutter.

He slowly walked away, and I smiled and fell asleep.

I only slept for what felt like 5 minutes, but I had been out for 6 hours.

"Wake up dear." I heard a soft voice say, I opened my eyes to see Narsissa

Malfoy lightly shaking me.

"There you are." She said with a smile. I just looked at her with big eyes.

"I brought you something." She said with a smile.

"What is it." I said hardly above a whisper, I could barley speak as it is.

"I thought you might like some food, as well as some clothes. I guessed you size, if they do not fit, you may ask the house elf to adjust them for you." She said, handing me a bag of clothes. I looked through them, they were all beautiful outfits.

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Your very welcome dear, I am truly sorry this is happening to you, I am going to try and make the best out of this situation and I think you should too." She said, grabbing my hand. I felt a tear run down my face.

"I just wanna go home." I said, looking down.

"I know you do, your parents must be so worried, I sent them an owl this morning letting them know of your where abouts, but the gates are sealed so they cannot get in." She said, I was just thankful my parents knew where I was.

"Am I allowed to ever leave?" I asked her softly.

"I'm afraid not dear." She said, looking down at the ground. I said nothing, I just looked at her.

"You get some more sleep." She said, patting my knee, then walked out of the room.

I laid there for a little while, trying to think of anything else but why I was here, and also the fact that I cannot walk very well. I thought about the dark lord. He was so gentle with me, and he was so kind. Maybe he isn't a monster.. Maybe he actually has feelings. Maybe I have a.. friend.


	9. Chapter 8

**Scarlett's POV**

"And were _you_ a Quittich player?" I asked, gasping for air from Tom's last comment. He had come to see me and visit with me every day and stay for awhile, keeping me company. I hated it when he was not around, I would light up completely when he would come and see me.

"Actually no, I was not. I was not big on sports." He replied, looking down." I had other things on my mind." He said, his eyes connecting with mine. I felt sparks ripple through me at this. He always.. Mesmerized me. He was so beautiful and sweet, angelic really. But then again, he was also a monster. I never believed that. His soft chocolate brown eyes looked into my emerald ones.

"Tom, did you ever have a girlfriend during school?" I asked him out of curiosity, I wanted to know if anyone ever had there way into the dark lords heart, if that was even possible.

"I had many actually, I cared for none of them.. Except her." He said, sounding in great pain. I felt a little stab of jealousy, then forced myself to snap out of it. He cut his eyes up at me and smiled." Why do you ask? "

He asked, a smile spreading bigger across his perfect face. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I'm sure my face was bright red at this point.

"No reason." I snapped. I did _not_ want Tom Riddle knowing that I find myself drawn to him often.

"Who was she?" I asked, out of curiosity. Normally, most people would be afraid of standing in the same room as him. But I always felt do comfortable with Tom. I always had this.. _connection _with him. These past few weeks here would have been unbearable without him here with me. I just.. I need him.

"Her name was.." He said, then hesitated. "I don't like to say her name." He said, then looked down, then back at me. I just stared at him with big eyes, then he broke our eye connection, and looked down.

" She was the most beautiful girl to walk the whole entire world. I loved her, and still do till this day." I felt a stab of jealousy at his words.

"She could light up a whole room." He said, then he whispered," She still can." Then looked up at me and weakly smiled.

"She was.. Perfection." He said, then he lightly moved his hand up to my face and touched my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch. "Perfection." He whispered. I felt heat where his hand was on my cheek, I never wanted him to remove his hand.

"Tell me more." I said, and slowly opened my eyes, his hand was still on my cheek.

"She has beautiful pale skin. And a smile that makes me go weak at the knees. She has a beautiful personality, she can always make you smile no matter how hard times are. And her eyes.." He said before I could feel him getting closer to my face. I kept my eyes closed. He slowly put his other hand to my face.

"Open your eyes Scarlett." He said. I slowly opened them, only to see his face only inches from mine. His chocolate eyes looking into my emerald ones.

"They make you feel like they are the only light in the world, like yours Scarlett." He said softly, just below a whisper. He slowly leaned in, and lightly brushed his lips against mine in one swift move. He was lightly trembling. I felt like this moment right here, was _meant_ to happen, like as if nothing in the ever mattered to me, and all that I cared about was here and now. He tasted like mint, and his touch was like someone was shooting electricity through me. He was so perfect.

I slowly moved my hand, and placed it in his hair. It was so soft, like silk. He must have enjoyed this, because I felt him smile. His lips moved against mine.

He slowly pulled away, and a tear fell from his eye, I leaned up and kissed where his tear fell.

"Your so beautiful." He said, stroking my hair very gently.

We stared into each others eyes for a moment. Then I heard a great deal of banging and yelling from behind the door, then the door slammed open.

"My Lord." Said Lucius Malfoy.

Tom looked at me for a moment more, then snapped his head around.

"What!" He snapped," Could this not _possibly _wait?" He said through gritted teeth, I smirked at what he just had said.

"I'm sorry to.. _bother_ you.." He said, his eyes went directly to me and I looked down. "Dumbledore is dead my Lord." He said clapping his hands.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, then fear overtook me. I felt hot tears make there way down my face. I remembered how sweet he was to me, how welcome he made me feel. He was such a good man. And now, he is gone and all for what?

"So Draco did the deed?" Tom asked, dominance taking over his voice. I cant believe I thought for one second he was not a monster. I wanted to scream at him, slap him for touching me, but it was as if I was paralyzed. I was afraid that he would let Malfoy inflict more damage on me than what was already there.

"Not exactly sir, Severus took over instead, Draco failed." He said, looking down.

"Well then." he said, standing up and smoothing his clothes.

"We will discuss this later Malfoy." He said, giving a curt nod, then turning to me.

"My dear, your crying." He said moving closer to me.

"D-don't touch me." I said soft plea. He looked hurt for a moment.

"Please Scarlett, let me explain." He said, moving closer. I felt myself go into panic and curl into a ball and turn away from him, as childish as that was.

"Scarlett.. Please." He said, then lightly touched my shoulder.

"Your afraid of me?" He said softly," Your afraid of me." He said once again, more coldly this time.

"Have I not shown you kindness? Have I not taken care of you while you were ill? Have I not been your friend? Have I not.." I cut him off by rolling over and touching taking my hand and touching his face.

"You terrify me at times Tom. You killed an innocent man, that frightens me to no end." He looked down, and a tear rolled down his face. I pulled his chin up to look at me.

"Though I may fear you like I have never feared anyone else in my life, I cannot deny the way I feel about you." I said, then I slowly leaned in and kissed his soft lips. I could taste his tears in our kiss, then he abruptly pulled away.

"I-I cant do this t-to you again Victoria.." He said, tears falling from his eyes rapidly at this moment.

"Tom.. Why?" I asked before he stood up and slowly started walking away.

"You deserve better, I cant hurt you. I cant live with myself if I do." He said, then walked out.

I felt like someone had just tore my heart out and stepped on it.

"What the hell." I said, before I felt the tears fall from my eyes. How can he just kiss me like that, like I had never been kissed before, then just leave because he thinks I need better?

I laid there for awhile, thinking of why he would do this then I got tired of thinking, and decided to take a walk.

**Tom's POV**

I ran out of her room and into mine. I threw myself on the bed and immediately began sobbing.

"Damnitt!" I shouted, then felt rage course through me. I began punching the pillows. The rage stopped once I began to think about her, how I left her feeling. Then he remembered kissing her, how amazing it felt to have her lips pressed against his. He felt tears fall again at the thought.

"Scarlett, I love you." I whispered.

I laid there with a smirk on my face until I heard her screaming.. Screaming for me…

**Scarlett's POV**

I slowly got out of bed. This was the first time I had walked in weeks, so I was very slow.

I began to walk towards the door. "If I was caught, they would hurt me even more." I thought to myself.

I very carefully opened the door so it was slightly ajar. I walked out of my room and looked around me. There was a huge stair case right before me, and a long hallway that I remember Tom carrying me down. I walked towards the staircase and looked down to see if there was anyone there. There was no one, so I continued down the stairs. Trying as hard as I could not to make a sound.

"Naughty naughty girl." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

"You know what we do to naughty girls such as yourself.. Darling." He said, I couldn't move. I just froze, I couldn't speak, couldn't breath, nothing.

I could hear his footsteps getting louder and getting closer. I needed to run but I couldn't.

"Naughty girls should get taught.. A lesson." The man said now directly behind me, I could feel his foul hot breath running down my back.

He turned me around to face him.

"Well well now, you're a pretty little thing, I bet your tight as hell." He said looking my body over.

"And look at those eyes!" He said clapping his hands together, I just looked at the ground.

"Oh im gonna have fun with you tonight darlin." He said, picking me up over my shoulder. I felt panic course through me. I began to try and wiggle out of his grasp on me.

"Oh I wouldn't do that love, it will just make it worse." He said.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as he sat me down. He slammed his tongue into my mouth, so I bit it as hard as I could. A metallic taste filled my mouth as he pulled away.

"You stupid little cunt." He sneered, then pushed me up against the wall. I felt a hand hit me hard in the face. Once he tried to kiss me again, I spit in his face, and for that one I got a punch in the face.

"You just wont learn will you!" He shouted then tore my shirt off my body, leaving me in my bra. Panic ran through me again.

"Tom Tom! Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then he knocked me onto the ground.

"Get up bitch." He said, then got on top of me and tried to take off my bra. I hit him in the face, then I screamed again," Tom, Tom PLEASE!" as loud as humanly possible. Would no one help me? Take mercy on me? For gods sake im only sixteen!

"He cant help you now slut, once im done with you. Im going to kill you slowly, make it hurt. Im going to cut the fuck out of that pretty little face of yours." He said, and I felt myself began to sob.

"Please stop." I said as he began to put his hands in my pants and kiss my neck. I screamed out in pain from where he bit my neck so hard, I felt blood oozing out.

"My god." I heard Tom say from behind him. I looked up to see Tom standing there pointing his wand at him.

"Did I NOT tell you to never EVER touch her Macnair, she is MINE!" Tom shouted.

"My l-lord." Macnair said.

"Avada Kadevera." Tom said. The man fell directly on top of me, dead.

I just felt myself sob some more. I looked at Tom, who looked at me, sadness full in his eyes. He kicked Macnair off my body, and picked me up.

"Thank you." I said, burying my face in his neck.

"Are you alright Scarlett?" He asked, concern in his voice. I looked up at him.

"I am now." I said, and placed my face back in his neck.

"Scarlett, im so sorry, im so sorry." He kept repeating this until we got to my door.

"No Tom, I cant be alone tonight.. Please." I said, feeling my grip on him tighter, he made me feel safe and secure. He said nothing, just looked down at me.

"I need you Tom.. Please, im afraid." I said, I felt him clutch my body tighter. He put his head on my head.

"Im here Scarlett, now and always." He said, then kissed my forehead and began walking towards his room.

He opened his door and slowly laid me down on his bed. It was very dark in his room, no lights were on.

"I will get you a shirt to put on." He said in a soft voice. He rummaged through his drawers and found her a simple white t-shirt of course, it would be too big for her petite figure but it would have to do.

"Here you are beautiful." He said, his words made me smile a bit.

I slid the shirt over my head. I laid down and noticed he was taking his shirt off. He was very toned and muscular.

"My god." I whispered. He must have heard me because he turned and looked at me and sent me a smile.

"Your silly." He said with smile, then walked over to the bed and got in on the other side. He came over to where I was laying, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. His head was buried in my hair and neck.

"No one will ever hurt you again. I swear to it." He said, holding her a little bit tighter.

"You are truly amazing Tom." She said right before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 9

**Tom's POV**

I awoke very early, much earlier that usual. I looked over to see my Scarlett laying in my arms, her head was in my chest, her hand was intertwined with mine. I smiled, she was so beautiful. I moved a hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful. Then the memories of how she got here the pervious night ran through my brain. How he made her fear sleeping alone, how she silently sobbed in her sleep. I just laid there and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. That seemed to put her at ease. I hated Macnair for what he did to her last night. Just the thought of it made me grip the sheets, I was more than happy to end his life right then and there, and would do it again in a heartbeat.

I laid there for a bit before she began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked right up at me.

"Good morning." She said with a breath taking smile. I smiled back at her.

"And good morning to you too." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Tom, once again, thank you.. For saving my life." She said, then looked down and back up at me again.

"He was worthless scum Scarlett, you have to understand that. You did nothing wrong. And I would save your life a million more times without any consideration." I said, lightly touching her cheek.

"You make me feel so safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I get this feeling when Im around you, its like I never want you to leave my side. I never wanna be without you." She said, and the words she just spoke, Victoria spoke to me. I loved her, I loved her more than any man could ever love any woman. I will never hurt her, but do my absolute and only best to make sure she is happy. She was the only woman I would ever love. I only needed her, she is all I ever needed. I wanted to live for forever, to wait on her to return to me. And she had, she was in my arms. "Oh Scarlett." Was the only words that would come out.

"Your like an angle Tom, a dark angle." She said with a light smile. Then she lightly whispered," My own personal angle." she looked up with big eyes. She was truly the most beautiful woman to ever walk the face of the earth. Her words drove me over the edge, I got an overwhelming urge to kiss her soft lips once more. They looked so beautiful and inviting. Her green eyes met mine, giving me a look of reassurance. I slowly leaned in and lightly brushed my lips upon hers. I immediately felt sparks ignite through my body. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. I was as gentle as I had ever been. I began to run her fingers through her hair, when I previously kissed her she seemed to enjoy this. She let out a soft moan, which made me smile. I lightly placed my tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She slightly parted her lips, as do did I.

I had desired this moment for over 40 years and now here she was, in my arms. I smiled at that. Her lips were so sweet, much more sweet than I remembered.

She removed her hand from my hair and began running it down my chest. I enjoyed this very much, I actually grunted. Which I never ever do.

I was just about to begin kissing her neck when someone knocked at the door. I felt fury run through me. I lightly laid her back down, and went to answer the door.

"What?" I snapped at Narsissa Malfoy.

"My Lord, may we borrow a moment of your time, there is someone downstairs who would like to speak with you." She said, then smiled and Scarlett.

I sighed. "Tell him I will be there momentarily." then shut the door and looked over to Scarlett, who was on the verge of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, and from her smile, made all my anger go away.

"Nothing, its just every time we kiss or do something, someone always interrupts." She said, then fell over laughing.

"Its not very funny for me, who was very much enjoying myself." I said, walking closer to her, and kissed her once more.

"But, you have someone downstairs who would like to speak with you." She said in a sarcastic tone, which made me smile.

"Well, he can wait." I said, then kissed her once more. I felt passion running through me like wildfire. I held her tightly pressed to me. Then she slowly pulled away, her hand still on my face.

"Go, I will be here when you get back." She said with a smile.

"Alright beautiful, I will be back soon." I said, then I kissed her forehead. I hated, I mean absolutely hated leaving her, but I had business things to attend too.

"Ahh, Good evening my lord." Said the voice of Yaxley, my most annoying death eater.

"Yes Yaxley?" I asked him.

"Tonight, there is a ball for the celebration of the death of Dumbledore. We were very much hoping you would attend." He said, fear trembling all through his voice.

"Yes, very well then, thank you Yaxley." I replied, then walked off before I heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange from behind me.

"My Lord." She said, grapping my hand.

"I was hoping we could maybe attend together." She said with a smile. I had used Bellatrix in the past when I had.. _urges_. But she was my most loyal death eater. She was absolutely lethal. I needed her as one of my followers. But I never felt romantic about her, not in the least bit.

I looked at the desperate woman clutching my hand," No." what was I said before I walked away from her.

I walked up the stairs and into my room, but Scarlett was not there. I felt panic run through me, I ran into her room and found her sitting on a chair, brushing her long platinum curls. I stopped in the doorway and just looked at her. She had on a white button up shirt and a black skirt.

She did not notice me until I cleared my throat, she looked at me through the mirror.

"I figured a t-shirt and sweat pants weren't the most attractive thing to wear, so I changed and freshened up a bit." She said with a smile.

"You would look beautiful in anything." I said, and walked behind her, and knelt beside her and kissed her hands.

"Would you like to attend a ball with me tonight?" I asked her, still knelt beside her, it reminded me of how I proposed to Victoria.

"I would love to." She said with a smile, then bent down and kissed the top of my nose, which Victoria always did. I felt a huge grin come upon my face.

"Good, well I will have Narsissa find you something to wear." I said, then kissed her forehead and left the room.

**Scarlett's POV.**

Narcissa led me into this very large room that I had never seen before. There were mirrors everywhere, and a very large glass window looking out into a beautiful green garden.

"Wow." I said, she smiled at me and tapped my shoulders.

"Cassandra!" Narcissa yelled, and a young girl came in, wearing a black dress, and her hair was up. She only could have been two or three years older than me. She was very pretty. She had very dark auburn hair and dark brown eyes, she sent me a small grin. Which made me already like her.

"Yes mistress?" She asked Narcissa.

"Please bring out the gown I had made for Miss King this evening." I just looked at Narcissa with big eyes.

"Thank you." I said, I couldn't believe someone I hardly knew just had a ball gown _made_ for me.

"Oh no need to thank me dear, it was not trouble." She said, then she pointed to Cassandra carrying the most beautiful gown I had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh my god." I said, then very fast hugged Narcissa very tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. Then I heard someone come in the door.

"Well well well." A woman with long raven hair and long eyelashes said, staring me down.

"So this is _her_." She said, and they way she said _her_ made my skin crawl.

"This is the girl the dark lord wants." She almost snarled, then got very close to my face.

"She is a pretty little thing isn't she." She half yelled, then let out a horrendous laugh, then made me step back a bit.

"Bella please." Narcissa said in a almost plea.

"Oh Cissy, am I not allowed to make conversation with the girl?" She asked, sending her sister a evil grin.

"Your scaring her Bella!" Narcissa half yelled.

"I fear nothing." I said, my eyes locked with "Bella's".

"You don't fear the Dark Lord?" She said in a almost insane whisper.

"He does not wish for me to fear him." Then I sent her a smile. I knew she had a thing for Tom, I could tell by the way she was looking at me. Which honestly gave me a little stab of jealousy. I know it shouldn't, but it did.

"Ha!" She said in her scary laugh again, I just stood there and looked at her.

"I like her." Bella said, before walking out of the room. I just stood there thinking in my mind 'What the hell just happened?"

"Please excuse my sister, she can sometimes." Narcissa said before I cut her off.

"_She_ is _your_ sister?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hard to believe huh?" She asked nudging my side. Then handed me the dress.

"Try it on." She said with a smile.

"Your going to need help with the corset and the tying the back of the gown, Cassandra can assist you with that. I have to go get ready myself." She said, then kissed my forehead.

"I shall be back in a hour to see how everything is going." She said before she walked out.

"Shall we get started miss?" Cassandra asked me, I gave her a crooked smile.

"Yes, oh and call me Scarlett." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Only if you call me Cassie." She said with a smirk.

"Will do Cassie." I replied as I began stripping. I normally was modest changing in front of people but, she turned around giving me privacy which I appreciated. I managed to get the cream colored corset around me, then lightly cleared my throat.

"May I turn around?" She asked.

"Yeah, im covered." I said jokingly, she lightly laughed. After a little while of he having to suck in tighter and tighter I asked said," Why cant dresses be simple like they are in America?"

"I don't know Scarlett, I went to America once. With my father, I loved it." She said from behind me. Before I could reply, I was told to suck in once more.

"I miss America sometimes." I said, thinking of the culture difference.

"I know you do, Im sorry this happened to you." She said sadly as she finished tying up the back of my corset.

"Don't be, Its not that bad. I promise." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"You should get used to breathing in that, we don't want you to pass out or anything." She said, winning a smile from me. So we sat down and talked for awhile. And we had a lot in common actually.

"Oh my look at the time!" She said, realizing the time.

"Lets get you into that dress." She said with a smile.

"Close your eyes, Im going to get you all ready before you can see yourself." She said as she slid the dress over my head. I felt her tying the back of the dress. Then she slowly sat me down.

"How is everything going?" I heard Narcissa say, then I heard her gasp.

"I was right! That dress was perfect for you!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

"May I ask why your eyes are closed?" Narcissa asked.

"Im not allowed to look until im completely im completely ready." I told her.

"Well, you already look amazing, as always." Narcissa said, then I heard the door shut.

Cassie and I talked as I felt her hands in my hair, doing whatever she was doing to it. Then I felt her adding makeup to my face.

"And done!" She exclaimed. I got up and walked over to one of the large mirrors. My mouth dropped at my appearance. The dress I had on was dark blue, with silver design on the top, then it must had had some sort of a hoop skirt underneath because it poofed out at the bottom. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. My hair had more spiral curls and the top half was braided back and my hair was as platinum as ever. She applied light makeup to my eyes, making them more green. I had never felt more beautiful in my life.

"Your perfect." Cassie said from behind me. I glanced at myself for a minute more than ran over to Cassie and hugged her.

"Your amazing." I said, hugging her tighter.

"You look beautiful." She said with a smile. She handed me a pair of silver heels and diamond earrings, which looked oddly familiar.

"Put these on." She said. I put the shoes on my feet than walked over to the large mirror and put the earnings on.

"The dark lord wanted me to give those to you." She said with a smile.

"These are from Tom?" I asked in disbelief. Then I felt my heart skip a beat.

"That's what I said, but I cant blame him. I mean look at you!" She exclaimed. Then Narcissa walked in.

"Are you.." She said but did not finish her sentence.

"My gods, you look like an angle." She said, and slowly walked over to me.

"Thank you, for everything. And Thank you Cassie, for making me look like this." I said, sending her a smile.

"We must be on our way, the dark lord is waiting to accompany you to the ballroom." She said, taking my hand and practically dragging me out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Tom's POV**

I stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Scarlett.

"Good evening my lord." I heard Yaxley say. Turned around and gave him a curt nod.

"And where is Miss King?" He asked. I never really liked Yaxley, but he was faithful and he never questioned the orders I gave him, and always fulfilled them as well.

"She should be here shortly." I replied very coldly.

"She is beautiful my lord." He said, which made me feel a little stab of jealousy. Yes, she was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful woman in the entire existence and also, she had a beautiful soul. She was the only woman who made me truly happy. She saw me for Tom, not Lord Voldemort. Nobody ever showed me affection like she did. I loved her, so much. And now, she is back in my arms. She is the same person, just a different name and accent. I smiled thinking of her curled in my arms last night.

"My lord." Yaxley said, clearing his throat. I turned around to see Scarlett at the top of the stairs. My mouth dropped, she looked so beautiful. No, beautiful is the wrong word. She looked like an angel.

"My gods." I breathed out, She slowly walked towards me. I had never seen something so beautiful, and yet it was mine. Im glad I had the railing to hold onto. Once she finally reached me, I took her hand and lightly kissed it.

" You look beautiful." I said. She looked at me with big eyes.

"You look nice yourself." She said with a smirk. I was nervous, I don't know why I was nervous.

I reached into my pocked and felt the necklace I intended on giving her tonight. I smirked to myself, it was the same necklace I gave Victoria years ago. I remembered how she smiled, and how she will smile again. I reached down and genially intertwined our fingers. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and smiled. I bent down and lightly planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Lord Voldemort and his lady Victoria Dawson." Yelled Yaxley. I could have killed him for one calling me Voldemort and for calling Scarlett Victoria, she has no remembrance of her past life, and was probably mortified. I felt her hold my hand a little lighter when they called me Voldemort.

"It's alright." I whispered in her ear. And we walked down another set of stairs.

Everyone gasp at how beautiful she was, then I held her tighter to me. I certainly did not all these old men all over the woman I love.

I looked down at her and she was smiling at people, I lightly smirked to myself. She had no idea how bad these people were, and if she did I highly doubt she would be smiling at them. She may be good, but there is a fire deep down with in her and I guarantee she would unleash at someone for killing. My god, these are the people the man who almost brutally _raped_ her were associated with and she is _smiling!_ I don't see how she is so strong. I bet these same men want to do the same thing to her. Then I felt rage build up within me, and sent glares to all the men smiling at her. She was _mine_ and I loved her! How dare they even think they could have her!

"Tom, are you alright?" She asked in a sweet voice. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course beautiful, would you enjoy something to drink?" I asked, gesturing to the champagne sitting on the table.

"Oh, im not of age yet.." She said shyly. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh what the hell." She said, downing a glass. I just stared at her with big eyes. I smirked at her, and did the same action she just did.

"Dance with me." She said, pulling my hand out to the center of the dance floor.

I spun her around, then I relaxed my hands on her hips. She looked at me alarmed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in panic.

"I can hardly breath." She said, then began to laugh.

"What?" I asked very concerned.

"The corset I have on under this." She said, then continued to giggle.

"Your silly, you know that?" I told her, smiling. She wrapper her arms around my neck, I inhaled her scent, she smelled like vanilla and coconut.

We danced for a little bit, talked and laughed. I spun her around one last time and said," Would you like to go take a walk in the garden?" She nodded and smiled at me. I love her smile, epically when its for me.

I linked our arms and began walking towards the garden. The garden Narcissa had created was beautiful, breath taking really. I looked down to Scarlett to see a smile appear on her face at the sight before her.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"Its beautiful." She replied. We walked in silence for a moment and I decided it was time to give her the necklace. I was nervous, _why was I nervous?_ I did not know. I felt my hands tremble a little bit as I reached for the necklace.

"Turn around." I said softly. She raised an eyebrow at me and slowly turned around. I picked up the necklace and slowly began to place it on her neck. I heard her giggle a little bit, then gasp. That's when she collapsed to the floor. And panic coursed though me.

**Scarlett's POV**

The memories came flooding back into my mind. The memories from my past. The past I was unaware I even had, that even existed. My name may have changed, and I may be American but, I _was_ Victoria Dawson. The memories of my life long ago. My life with _him._

"_Victoria Dawson!" Professor McGonagall said. I was nervous. SO nervous. I felt all eyes on me. I slowly sat down on the stool._

"_Hmm, beautiful young lady, oh yes. Beautiful young lady indeed. She is smart, cunning. Brave? Oh yes. I think.. Hmm. I think. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted._

"_Hi! Im Abraxas Malfoy". Said a boy with long blond hair, sending me a smile._

"_Hi, Im Victoria Dawson." I replied, with a smile. _

"_Sod off Malfoy, she clearly wouldn't be interested in you. She hasn't met me yet." Said a boy with black hair, and dark eyes. I just raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Black, Gaston Black." He said, sending me a smirk. I looked down, he made me uncomfortable. He moved closer to me, an I scooted down farther away from him. I heard people laugh a bit._

"_Is he bothering you?" Asked a girl with bright red hair/ _

"_Sorta." I said in a hushed tone. _

"_Black, go bother someone else. She clearly isn't interested." She said. I smiled a little bit._

"_Im Alexandra. But please, call me Alex." She replied._

"_Im Victoria Dawson." I replied. Smiling at Alex._

"_Your seriously the prettiest girl I have ever seen." She said, sending me a smile._

"_Thank you, your really pretty too!" I replied. _

"_Hey, who is that guy staring at me?" I asked. Looking at this boy with mesmerizing dark brown eyes. Black hair. He was absolutely breath taking and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He made me get butterflies in my stomach. I felt something when I looked at him. _

"_Him?" She asked gesturing to the boy I was looking at._

"_That's Tom Riddle. He is a prefect. Beautiful huh?" She asked. I did not reply, I just kept eye contact with him. He sent me a smirk and looked away. I looked down very quickly. And continued to talk to Alexandra._

**Another Flashback.**

"_Im Tom Riddle, and you are?" He asked, sending me a smirk._

"_Victoria Dawson." I replied with a smile. _

.

"_Victoria Rose Dawson." He said and he slowly bent down on one knee. I felt tears run down my face._

"_I want you forever.. With me." He said, then a huge smile appeared on his face. I felt my heart flutter at his words. I loved this man more than everything and everyone. He was my light, the moon of my stars. _

"_Be mine for forever, I cant imagine a life without you Victoria. I need you. You complete me." He said, then a small tear fell down his face. I looked at his beautiful dark eyes. _

"_Marry me." He said softly. He got a gigantic diamond ring. I gasp._

"_Tom." I whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger._

"_And all I ask is that you return my love. Let me take care of you, let me care for you. From now until the end of time." He said. I smiled and said," Yes. My gods Tom yes!" I replied. Not realizing I was crying myself. He picked me up and spun me around._

"_I love you Victoria Rose Dawson!" He yelled to the world as he crashed his lips onto mine. Fire and passion ignited between the both of us. I pulled away for one moment._

"_And I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle!" I yelled then quickly closed the gap between our lips._

.

"_And do you Tom Marvolo Riddle take Victoria Rose Dawson to be your wedded wife?" The Minister asked Tom. His eyes had a twinkle in them I had never before. I smiled. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. _

"_I do." He said softly, then glanced at me for a moment and squeezed my hand for reassurance. He mouthed the words," I love you." I smiled and mouthed them back._

"_I, the minister of magic pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." I felt my Toms lips on mine within a mater of seconds. It was like no other kiss we had ever shared. It was filled with love and passion. I gripped his coat and pulled him closer to me. We walked out of the chapel. I glanced over to my best friend Alexandra who was smiling and waving to me. I smiled back. _

_._

"_Im here." Tom said with a sound of urgency in his voice. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. I put my hand to my stomach and began to pace. _

"_Victoria." He said softly as he grabbed both of my hands and realized I was rambling about things that did not matter._

"_Tell me." He said, looking down at me. He was so tall. I looked up at him and he loosened his grip on my wrist._

"_Im pregnant." I whispered. He kept his face completely still and the look of shock came. _

"_Wh-what?" He asked shakily _

"_Im pregnant." I replied softly. I reached up and lightly caressed his cheek. We were silent for a couple of seconds, just looking at each other. Then a smile came across his face._

"_Brilliant." He replied and picked me up and spun me around. I just laughed and kissed his nose. _

"_I am going to be a father!" He said with excitement. Then bent down and kissed my stomach._

"_I love you Victoria." He said, looking up at me. He slowly rose and looked at me. _

"_I love you Tom." I said, then he lightly kissed me._

"_Your so beautiful." He said, as he kissed me deeper. _

"_Your amazing." I said, while my hands were intertwined in his hair. _

_._

"_It's a girl!" I said while jumping into Tom's arms._

"_She will be beautiful, just like her mother." He whispered and kissed my forehead. _

_._

"_You have to leave him." Alexandra told me. I just stood there, taking in what she just told me._

"_So my husband has started a.. cult against muggle-borns? I asked, I did not believe what Alexandra had just told me._

"_You don't believe me do you?" She said._

"_Of course I don't believe you! This Is the man I have been in love with years! I think I would know if he started a cult!" I said coldly._

"_I have the memories to prove it." She said coldly also. I said nothing, just stared at her._

"_Victoria.. Im sorry." She said as she led me over to see the memories. _

_I watched as Tom had his group kill, and torturing muggles and muggle-borns. I watched as he commanded them. I watched the light leave there eyes, and the happiness in his as he watched. _

_I abruptly pulled away._

"_My gods." I whispered as the tears ran down my face. My heart was latterly ripped out my chest. The man I loved more than anything was a murderer. He killed, and it gave him pleasure. I couldn't live like this with him. My child should never be subjected to this. Ever. _

"_Come stay with me. I can take care of you and the baby." She whispered rubbing my shoulders. _

_I heard someone screaming, who was screaming? Someone was screaming so loud. Then I realized it was me. I was the one screaming. I laid on the floor and sobbed. I loved him so much. But I couldn't handle this life. _

"_I am coming back in a hour. I am going to let you think. And if you decide to come with me. Have your bags ready." She said softly. I just nodded my head. And cried some more. _

_I laid there for awhile. My hand on my stomach, reassuring the baby everything would be okay. She would be okay._

_I slowly got up and went upstairs to back my things. I tried to think about everything than what was happening right now. How much my heart hurt because I was leaving the man I loved. _

_After everything was packed I walked downstairs with my bags in my hand._

"_Would you like to tell me where your going?" Said Tom who sounded annoyed._

"_Leaving." I replied._

"_Why?" He replied softly, then began walking towards me. _

"_Look at me." He said softly, I could tell he was on the verge of tears. I looked down at the ground._

"_Look at me!" He yelled. I felt hot tears come down my eyes._

"_I cant." I said barley above a whisper. _

"_You are NOT leaving me." He yelled. I swallowed my fear and replied._

"_Im not subjecting my child to a life of murder! Your KILL Tom! You killed innocent people. They cant help what family there born into!" I said harshly._

"_There dirty, filthy. We need to rid them from the world Victoria and one day you will see.." He said before I cut him off._

" _I do NOT plan on staying and watching you kill people for you own entertainment. Neither will my child!" I yelled._

"_My dear, if you do recall. We made that child TOGETHER." He screamed and grabbed my by the throat._

"_Stop." I breathed out. I could hardly breath. _

"_Stop." He mocked me and smiled then dropped me on the floor._

"_Dear, you either stay with me or die!" He yelled. He was not thinking clearly. He was so angry. I wanted to stop him. Tell him to please stop. There was still good in him and I knew it. He still loved me and I still loved him._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Tom yelled before my world slowly faded and everything went black. _

_I opened my eyes but I was looking down at myself, and Tom standing over me, tears falling from his eyes._

"_Im a monster." He whispered as he dug his head into my shoulder and began weeping. _

_My child was dead. I knew because I realized I was holding her. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair and amber eyes. She looked at me and sent a small smile. I kissed her forehead and began to sing her a lullaby. Then she disappeared from my arms. I felt tears run down my eyes. I cried for her to comeback, but she didn't. _

"_You will return to me someday, and I will wait forever If it takes that, Im sorry Victoria. Im so sorry. I love you so much." He said as I watched him perform a spell on me. I felt all the anger lifted from me as I slowly faded away. Faded away back to the life of Scarlett King. I, will always be Victoria Dawson. The only difference is a different name and different time. _

**Tom's POV**

"Scarlett?" I whispered as it appeared she had begun to stir.

"Mhmm?" She said barley audible.

"Are you okay?" I whispered moving closer to her.

"I forgive you." She said, then opened her eyes to look at me. Not only was this Scarlett King, I saw Victoria Dawson also.

"What?" I asked her. Her eyes looked so beautiful. Her long platinum hair fell along her body. She looked so innocent, so enchanting.

"I remember everything." She said then looked down. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Victoria?" I whispered.

"Yes. But that's not my name now. My name is Scarlett." I looked down and felt a tear roll down my face. She put her hands on my face.

"Im so sorry." I said before she lightly kissed me. This kiss may have been light. But was like the light of my life.

"I told you, I forgive you." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 11

**Tom's POV**

That night I lay awake all night. I, Tom Riddle was afraid, afraid of losing her. I was almost certain she would wake up and leave me. Why would she want to stay? I ended not only her life, but our Childs as well. Would I stop I actually try and stop her from leaving? Not if that is what she truly desired, if she could have a happy life without me. But I needed her, and I always will, but she does not deserve a monster like me. If she desired to leave, I would let her. But would she speak of my whereabouts? No, she wouldn't. I know she wouldn't. She is too good; she might hate me but would never want any harm brought to me. Merlin, I love her so much. She is the moon of my life, my world. I would die the most painful death a million times if it meant her not shedding one tear. How could she return my love? I am the being every man fears, excluding that snot nose Potter boy. The monster people tell their children about, the devil himself. She is light, and I am dark. Though, when I am around her, I feel as if there is good in me. Deep down somewhere, something she only awakens. Maybe she might still feel something for me. Last night I was hesitant to sleep in the same bed with her and sat in a chair out of respect for her. She woke up only to tell me to get back in bed. As soon as I laid down at the edge of the bed, she took my arm and wrapped it around her waist and pulled me closer to her. Maybe she did this only out of wanting comfort? But I was not sure how to react so I just laid there, staring at her long white locks. I smiled a bit at the thought.

I rolled over very cautiously trying not to disturb her sleep. I let my eyes glance upon her for a moment. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. She was lying on her back; her right arm was curled up around her face. Her head was turned to mine. We were so close. Her long white curls were sprung around her face. One looked like it was bothering her, so I carefully reached up and whipped it from her face.

"Scarlett, I am so sorry." I whispered so lightly. This must have wakened her because she removed her hand from her face and made a light moaning noise. I became tense her eyes slowly began to open, I saw big emerald pools staring right and my heart skipped a beat. Merlin, she was breath taking, even when she just woke up.

"Good morning." She said lazily as she yawned. I just stared at her with big eyes. I had never been more terrified at this moment. The thought of her leaving me was eating me alive. My Scarlett not in my arms, not by my side always was just not an option. I couldn't let her leave me again, I couldn't.

"Oh my god, Tom!" She said as a concerned look appeared on her face. "Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked, taking her hand and lightly touching my cheek.

"No." I said lightly, and then looked down. I couldn't look at her right now. I would fall apart and I do not want her to see me like that, ever. I could feel her eyes on me, the eyes I knew if I looked at I could never let her go. Were they full of hatred or full of compassion? I did not know.

"Look at me." She said almost sadly. It took everything I had to try not and look into those beautiful green eyes but it was like I had no self control. I slowly turned my head to look up at her. We had gone from laying down to completely sitting up. She had an almost hurt expression on her face. Her eyes were twinkling like they always are, but there was something else there. What was it? I couldn't put my finger on it but, I think I fancied it. We were silent for a moment until she finally spoke.

"I forgive you Tom." She said in an almost whisper. Then it came, my tears. Years of waiting and waiting for my love to return to me, the guilt I felt, the love I never lost. The emotion of it all just came rushing out. I felt ashamed she was seeing me like this. Only fools sat here and cried because the woman they loved forgave them. But I was no ordinary man, and she was no ordinary woman. It was the sweetest words I had heard in a long time. I grabbed hold of the shirt that was placed on her put on her and pulled her close to me as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"Forgive me Scarlett." I pleaded as the sobs became quicker and quicker and I held her tighter and tighter. "Don't leave me, I cannot live without you." I said barely audible.

"I already have, long ago Tom, I have no intentions of leaving you, ever." She whispered as she began stroking my hair. I always loved it when she does this, the way her long slender fingers glide across my hair was always amazing. But beyond that, I was astonished at the words that she just spoke. She forgave me… How? I ended her life. How can she be so forgiving? How can she act like it was nothing when I _killed_ her? I cringed at the memory. Then, I realized how hard I was gripping her shirt and let go immediately. She bent down lightly and kissed my forehead. I looked up at her with big eyes.

"Tom, you're the most amazing man I have ever..." I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers. Passion and longing coursed through me at this moment. I could taste the salt from my own tears that mixed with our kiss. Her fingers ran through my hair and my hand went to her waist and pulled her closer to me. I always wanted her close to me, at all times if that were possible. I lightly glided my tongue against her lower lip begging for entrance. She lightly opened her mouth a little more as I slipped my tongue in. Her mouth was so sweet. I could feel myself hardening by the second. She must have felt it because I felt her smile against my lips. My hand was lightly drawing circles on her hip. She must have liked this because she lightly moaned, which only resulted in me getting harder. My hand slipped down to her legs, they were so smooth. We did this for a couple more minutes before I somehow ended up on top of her. She lightly moaned a little bit which almost drew me over the edge. It took everything I had to pull away for a moment, but I did.

"Maybe we should stop before…" I said before she cut me off by kissing me hard on the lips. My tongue somehow its way back into her mouth. Her hands were intertwined in my hair while I took my mouth off of hers and began kissing her neck. How had I survived without this, this was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. She let out a soft sigh as I lightly nibbled a piece of flesh. I was so hard at this moment, I wanted her so badly. I needed her. My lips soon found hers once again as my hand slowly went up her shirt. Her body suddenly went tense.

"Maybe we should wait." I said softly, she nodded her head and I soon got off of her. I quickly pulled the covers over me to hide my little problem.

"That was fun." She said, then looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Tom." She said softly, still looking at me. I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I had waited on her all this time, waited for this moment. I smiled and put my hand up to her cheek. I felt like nobody else ever mattered, because they didn't. All I saw was her, she was all I would ever see.

"You, are the moon to my stars Scarlett. I love you with all my heart. This heart." I said, placing her hand where my heart is. "Beets for you. It always has, and always will. You are my world Scarlett my life. I have waited years for you to be here, in my arms once more. I love you Scarlett, more than any man will ever love any woman." I said, and then I saw a tear fall from her eyes, and lightly wiped it away. She bent down and lightly brushed her lips against mine.

"Forever." She whispered. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Forever." I replied and kissed her nose. We intertwined our fingers and began to talk and just enjoy each other's company.

"And do you remember that one time when we walked in on Hagrid naked?" She said then began to hysterically laugh, as did I.

"I don't think I have ever been more traumatized my dear." I said, still laughing.

"Tom.. Have you.. Um…" She said then stopped herself as she was going to say something wrong.

"Have I what?" I asked.

"Ever.. Done _things_ with any girls since I died?" She said then laughed." It sounds so weird, saying that I died." She said then giggled again. I smiled knowing she might be a little bit jealous. Her and I were both the jealous type.

"I am not going to lie to you Scarlett, yes. I have and am not proud of it. I felt dirty afterwards. "I said, regretting saying it. She looked down as if my words hurt her.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at her.

"It's not that..." She said nervously.

"What's wrong? Scarlett, you can tell me anything and everything. "I said, then cupped her chin softly and lightly turned her head towards me and kissed her forehead.

"I'm a virgin." She replied looking down. I was so thankful; the thought of another man touching her makes me feel ill.

"You're making it sound like a bad thing." I replied looking her in the eye.

"No I'm just afraid I won't be any good. Girls at my school always said how bad you are your first time and how much it hurts and…" I wouldn't let her finish because I cut her off.

"Scarlett, from what I last recall. You were quite amazing; you will always be amazing my love. Having sex isn't _just_ about pleasure; it's about sharing passion with someone you love." I said, then kissed her forehead and she relaxed a little bit.

"I love you Tom." She said then put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you beautiful. I always have, and always will. Mark my words." I said then smiled a bit. We lay there like that for a bit, her in my arms and me holding her close to me.

"Why did you do it?" She asked me in an almost hurt voice.

"Do what?" Then I realized what she meant, I tensed at the thought.

"I was hurt that you were leaving me, that you did not want me anymore." I said then I turned her head to look at me.

"Everyone has left or abandon me. You were the only meaningful thing I had left Scarlett. You were the only person who showed me affection and love. I never knew love existed until I met you. You are my angel, my beautiful little dove." I said looking her in the eye.

"Tom…" She said sadly then reached up to touch my face. I closed my eyes as her soft hands ran over my skin. I could feel her getting closer, our lips almost touched then there was a knock at the door.

"Every damn time." I muttered, and then I heard her giggle. I lightly kissed her on the lips for a moment, which I wish could have lasted longer. Anytime our bodies touch, it's like electricity runs through me and my mind is clouded up with her, which is always.

I walked over to the door and opened it only to see Draco Malfoy standing there looking very timid with his Father standing behind him.

"My lord." Lucius said from behind Draco. I sent them both a glare then looked back at Scarlett, who was sitting at the desk brushing out her long white curls. I smirked at her because she smiled at me from the mirror.

"Let's take this outside." I said coldly, I did not want Scarlett to hear this.

"What do you fools want?" I said harshly. I was already not happy with Draco as it was, he failed his task.

"Apparently the Potter boy has… vanished. No one can find him anywhere…" Lucius said.

"Send the snatchers after him…" I replied, if looks could kill the one I was giving Malfoy would have been a dagger through his heart.

"Yes my lord. Oh, Severus will not be attending the meeting tonight." He said timidly. I always liked Severus, he reminded me of myself, a half blood and he lost the love of his life even if she was a mudblood. And a meeting tonight? Since when?

"I will be there shortly." I replied coldly and walked back into my room.

"Scarlett?" I called out; she turned around only to have changed clothes. She was wearing a black skirt, with a white button up top that hugged her body just right. I smirked. She was so beautiful, my little dove.

"Hello." She said happily. I could never not look at her, she was so intoxicating. The way her fell along her face, the way her eyes only lit up when they saw me. I loved this woman with all my heart.

"I have a… meeting to attend to. I will be back shortly." I said softly. Her eyes lit up with concern, and then she looked down.

"Scarlett…" I said as I walked over to her and lightly touched her face. She had tears that were on the verge of spilling out.

"Just please… be safe." She whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her soft lips against mine. My hands went to her narrow hips and rested there. I could taste the salt of a tear as it fell. I so badly wanted to stay with her like this and reassure her I will be fine, just to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

Once she broke the kiss, a look of sadness appeared on her face.

"I will be fine. No one dares hurt me." I said softly. I could tell she was still uneasy about this happening but I was right. No one would dare lay a finger on me or they knew it would be a very most painful death.

"I love you." She whispered. This truly broke my heart to see her upset like this.

"I love you too." I replied softly then kissed her forehead and walked out the door. I couldn't handle seeing her cry about this.

**Scarlett's POV**

After Tom left, I felt hot tears run down my face and quickly wiped them away. "He said he would be okay right? Well then suck it up." I said in my head before I walked over and plopped onto the bed.

"Ughh." I moaned as I put my hand on my head and began to rub my temples." But what if he does get hurt?" I thought. Then the actual mental picture of Tom being severely injured made tears flow from my eyes. "He will be fine." I told myself over and over again until I forced myself to think of something else, like an old childhood memory.

"Happy_ Birthday dear Scarlett, Happy Birthday to you!" My parents and friends sang to me. I was turning six that day. _

"_Make a wish!" Screamed a little boy named Harrison. I smiled at him for a moment before blowing out my candles. I wished that one day I would get too meet my real parents and they would love me and they would want me again. I looked up as the smoke rose from my cake only to see my adoptive parents staring at me and smiling and clapping their hands. They looked so happy, so peaceful. At that moment, I regretted wishing what I wished and realized that these people were my parents and I loved them dearly._

I smiled thinking of that memory, and then suddenly I began to realize how much I missed my parents. How much I would love to see them.

"_Mommy Mommy!" I screamed running down my stairs to my parent's room. I had tears streaming down my face and a fearful expression. I opened the door to their room and walked over to my mom's side of the bed and lightly shook her awake._

"_What is it Scarlett?" She said lazily. _

"_I had a bad dream." I said, then began to sob. She sat up and brushed a hair out of my face. _

"_What's wrong Maria?" Asked my father groggily._

"_Go back to bed Steve, I got this." She said softly. Then took my hand and led me back up the stairs. Then tucked me into bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair._

"_What happened in your dream Scarlett?" She asked softly._

"_He was chasing me and trying to kill me." I said and started crying._

"_Who sweetie?" _

"_I don't know mommy, he had a mask on." _

"_Well Scarlett, tell me something." She said._

"_What is it mommy?"_

"_What is something that makes you happy?" She said softly, still stroking my hair._

"_A pink flying pony. Ooh and a castle that I live in when I'm a princess. And a unicorn that has powers and.." I did not finish because my mom interrupted._

"_Shh. Now, think of all those things in your mind. And just close your eyes.." She said as my eyes began to slowly shut. She stayed there with me until I fell asleep. _

I felt a tear run down my face at the memory. I missed them so much it hurt.

"_Dad." I said annoyed before my first day of school in Salem. He wouldn't stop looking at me before my first day of school._

"_Now, this is a wonderful school you're going to attend dear. Your mother and I both attended Salem institutes. It will be the best years of your life, I promise." He said before he bent down and kissed my forehead. _

"_You're a very bright young witch Scarlett, and you have full potential, you will do great, I promise." My mother said before she walked out the door. Before my father and I walked out the door, I stopped him._

"_Dad… I'm nervous." I said shyly._

"_Don't be, you're going to do great. You're beautiful, talented, and a very smart witch for your age Scarlett." He said softly. I just stared at him with big eyes._

"_And also, we might have to beat those boys off with a stick." He said the elbowed me lightly in the side as we both laughed and walked out the door._

I rolled over and giggled a little bit at the memory, and then the door opened. I saw Tom standing there with a smile on his face.

"See, I told you I would be fine." He said smirking and I just looked down.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly as he walked towards the bed.

"I just miss my parents. That's all." I said then sent him a light smile. His expression lightened as he pulled me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Dance with me." He replied.

"We don't have any music?" I said, and with the flick of his wand, the song _Hallelujah _came on. I looked up at him and smirked ad he put his hands on my waist, and my hands went around his neck. We swayed back and forth for awhile. I loved being in his arms, I loved being near him. Just the thought of him lights up my world. He spun me around quickly and I did not see it coming. I began laughing as we danced for awhile.

"I love you Tom." I said before I stood on my tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips and smiled.

"I love you too Scarlett."


	13. Chapter 12

**Victoria's POV**

That night, I lay awake. Sleep just couldn't seem to come to me. I just had so many memories recurring in my mind, sleep seemed so far away. I squeezed my eyes shut in attempt, but nothing came. I rolled over on my back and began to rub my temples. "Lovely." I said sarcastically.

I turned my head a little bit to get a glimpse of Tom. He was always so peaceful when he slept. He had a somewhat enjoyed expression on his face. I smirked a bit and turned my head to look at the ceiling. Soon, memories came flooding back…

**Flashback.**

"_Tom.." I said lightly, as I ran my fingers lightly around his bare chest. _

"_Yes beautiful?" He said, then smiled lightly. I felt something in me that I never felt before. Just looking into his eyes made this feeling come more alive than ever. Tom looked at me for a moment, reading my expression._

"_Are you sure you're ready? We do not have to do this if you are not ready." I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. _

"_I love you Tom Marvolo Riddle, I want this." I said, before he lightly bent down and kissed me softly. This kiss was like no other kiss. It had passion, fire. A burning I had never experienced before. He took his lips of mine and looked me in the eye._

"_I love you Victoria Dawson, you are safe with me. From now till the day you take your last breath." I smiled as his hands ran lightly down my back as he kissed my neck._

**End of Flashback. **

I laid there, and felt that passion building up in me once more. I so desperately wanted him, I wanted him to take me. I _needed_ him.

I rolled over and looked at him. Since he is such a light sleeper and can sense any little thing that happens in the room, he began to stir.

"Scarlett?" He said as he yawned. He slowly opened his eyes only to see me sitting up. He immediately jumped right up and turned my head to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked stroking my cheek. Damn, he looked so perfect right now. I just wanted his hands to touch me like he did once before. I looked into his brown amber eyes. I couldn't reply. Where were my words? I felt heat rise to my cheeks. And I turned my head away as quickly as I could.

"Scarlett." He said more sternly. I slowly turned my now blushing face to look at him.

"Tell me." He said a little more sternly. I stared at his beautiful amber brown eyes before an overwhelming urge came over me. Coursing through me like wildfire. I took his face in both of my hands, and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel him using legilimency in my mind, reading my thoughts as our lips were pressed together. He suddenly pulled away.

"Scarlett… I don't know about this." He paused. "I don't want to hurt you, I love you so much. Do you not want to wait?" He said, then cupped my cheek. I just looked at him with longing and want.

"Are you absolutely positive Scarlett. I do not want you to regret this, I am not loosing you again over sex." He said, then kind of chocked up. I slowly leaned to kiss him. I felt it again, that burning passion from deep down in my soul. I loved Tom, him and I were going to become one. I ran my fingers through his hair as he slowly laid me down. He began to kiss my jaw line and down my neck. I let a slight moan suppress my lips as he was kissing my neck. I felt him smile against my skin, then he returned his lips to mine. His hands found the buttons of my top. He slowly unbuttoned them, reveling my lacy black bra. Toms eyes looked up and down my chest.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. He placed his lips on mine, and before I knew it, his hand was cupping and massaging one of my breast. I began to let out soft moans and sighs as he did this act. How had I lived without this, how did I live without _him?! _

Soon, my hands wondered down his chest, until I found the top of his pants. I slowly began to take them off. It was a little difficult so Tom ended up kicking them off. Tom sat me up a little as he began trying to unhook my Bra. He seemed to be having a hard time with this, so I had to do this myself. I giggled a little at his attempt. And then, my breast were completely out. I felt so.. Naked I guess you could say for lack of better terms.

"Merlin.." Tom breathed, staring at my half naked form. He then, became more gentle than before. My hands slowly began to massage his hard member. He would occasionally let out a grunt, or a slight moan. Then, he took off my comfy sweat pants, and placed his hands inside my lace underwear. I tensed.

"Scarlett.." He said, forcing me to look at him.

"I am fine, I promise. I love you Tom. I trust you." I said softly, before he kissed me softly on the lips, before massaging me.

"Oh god." I said in a hushed moan. He just smiled.

"Your perfect Scarlett." He said, then began kissing my neck. His fingers moved back and fourth. I felt as if I were going to have an orgasm. Oh god I think I am…

"Tom!" I cried out right before my orgasm hit. But he stopped, and positioned himself on top of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more. I nodded. He sided his boxers off, and let his very large member spring free. I was astonished at the size honestly.

He slowly spread my legs, and slowly but carefully led his member into my hole. I gasp, and began to dig my nails into Tom's back. He had broke my barrier. I felt something pop. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you alright?!" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yes." I breathed out. My eyes squeezed shut.

"Look at me Scarlett." He said softly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the man I love. He slowly thrust in and out.

Once I had become accustom to his size, it felt very pleasurable. It was nothing I had ever felt before. With each thrust, the more pleasure we both got.

"Tom!" I moaned, as I arched my back. I felt my orgasm coming closer and closer with each thrust.

"Merlin!" He grunted. And then it came, the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced, my legs began to shake as I came.

"Scarlett!" He moaned as I felt his liquid fill the inside of me.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I love you Scarlett, you are my moon, my sun, my stars. The light of my life." He said as he lay next to me.

"I love you Tom." I said, as I lay my head on his chest. I smiled a bit, knowing the man I am in love with, is holding me. And will never let me go.


	14. Chapter 13

**Scarlett's POV**

I awoke with a pair of hands shaking my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes and the world around me came into vision.

"I had the house elves make you breakfast." Tom said, laying a tray of food that smelled delicious on my lap as I sat up.

"Are you not eating?" I asked him, brushing a hair away from my face.

"No, I am too anxious. Scarlett, I must speak with you." He said as he sat down at the foot of the bed. I frowned, he looked so distraught.

"About last night, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said then moved a little bit closer. The memories of the previous night reoccurred in my mind and made me smile.

"Why would I not be?" I smiled, and started to take the fork and eat.

"I just…" He paused and bit his lip. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I know the first time it causes pain and, I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" He said. I felt a smile stretch across my face.

"Yes Tom, I am fine." I said, and then continued to eat. Tom watched me very closely. I frowned, it unnerved me a bit.

"I am done, would you like the rest?" I said, pushing my plate towards him. He shook his head and summoned a house elf to take the tray back. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and turned the shower on. Everything the Malfoy's owned were perfection. The shower had a beautiful stain glass door and on the inside was lined with gold. I waited a moment for the water to warm, then ridded my clothing and stepped inside. The warm water ran down my back as I ran some shampoo through my hair. Just as I washed the shampoo out, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and kiss my neck. I shrieked and threw my shampoo bottle. I turned around only to see Tom standing there, rubbing the place where the shampoo bottle hit him.

"It was not my intention to startle you." He said, and hissed in pain. I immediately gasped and lightly stroked the place I hit him.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern, he just looked at me before he lightly pressed his lips to mine. His hands then started to roam my body. I had my hand locked in his hair, as my tongue lightly traced his lips. He smiled a bit as our tongues began to move together. I parted from our kiss and took my lips down his neck. He sighed as I did so. I then began kissing my way down his body. I might have not known much about sex, but I knew what makes a man happy, or from what my friends said about sex. Their words were racing in my mind as I kissed down Tom's perfectly sculpted stomach. I started to go lower when his hands became intertwined with my hair. I stopped when I reached his member. He was so large, I was surprised it even fit inside of me last night. I began lightly tracing my finger across the tip, causing a gasp from Tom. I smiled; I remembered the times when we made love in my past life. I remembered what he enjoyed the most.

I lightly swirled my tongue around the tip of his hard member. Then I lightly began to pump him. Causing him to bite his lip, I then took his member into my mouth. I had to think way back in my memories to what and how I gave him pleasure.

"My gods Scarlett." Tom moaned. I smiled. I took Tom as back in my throat as possible when he stopped me.

"I am almost there my love. Not yet." He said, as he lightly pulled me up to him. We kissed for a moment more before he whispered in my ear.

"My sweet angel, my beautiful angel." He whispered as he ordered me to lie down. I did, as he then kissed my thighs and around my hip bones. He then stuck a finger inside of me, making me arch my body. He thrust the finger a couple of times before adding another one. I moaned loud. He smiled. Just as I was about to climax, he removed his fingers and put his tongue in their place.

**Tom's POV**

Merlin she tasted so good. I swirled my tongue around her sensitive bud, causing her to cry out. I smirked as I pulled away. I could not contain myself any longer. I needed to be inside of her. She stood up, as I turned the shower off and picked her up and ran and lightly placed her on the bad. I positioned myself between her legs, and slowly entered her. Gods, she was so tight and wet. I loved how wet she got for me. I began to thrust. I watched her face as pleasure hit her. I did not know how long I would last, she was so blessed tight! I hissed as she rocked her hips against me.

"I don't think I can last much longer." I breathed; she looked at me, lust in her beautiful green eyes.

"I don't think I can either." She said, bitting her lip. I began to thrust harder now, causing her to cry out. I felt my climax rising. I thrust as very hard, her nails were digging into my back. Then I came, as did she. I pulled out and laid beside her. I smiled at her as I pulled her close to me as I held her in my arms.

"Well, what a way to start a morning off." She said with a smile. I kissed her forehead.


End file.
